XPerience
by haneulch
Summary: Pada tahun 2230, terjadilah sebuah evolusi teknologi dan sains besar-besaran di Jepang. Hal ini menyebabkan kenaikan persentase kriminalitas di berbagai kota. Aomine Daiki, seorang detektif muda yang hebat gagal dalam sebuah misi dan kehilangan partnernya. Lalu, ia ditawari sebuah pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan namun menantang. Apakah ia menerimanya? [Star Trek AU]


XPerience

 _Inilah kisah kehidupannya yang berubah 360 derajat dari sebelumnya._

Kuroko no Basket characters owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Starfleet and Android things owned by Gene Roddenberry and JJ Abrams.

 _Inspired by : Star Trek and Almost Human_

* * *

Pada tahun 2230, terjadilah sebuah evolusi teknologi dan sains besar-besaran di Jepang. Hal ini menyebabkan peningkatan persentase kriminalitas menjadi 300% dan kota-kota yang ada di Jepang sudah tidak menjadi kota-kota teraman di dunia lagi.

Untuk melawan masalah ini, pemerintah Jepang mengeluarkan peraturan tentang memperbanyak jumlah pembela dan keamanan Negara (seperti soldiers dan police officers) dan seluruh pihak pembela dan keamanan Negara itu harus memiliki partner android (atau bisa dibilang juga sebuah robot).

Walaupun pemerintah Jepang mengeluarkan peraturan baru seperti itu, kriminalitas di Jepang pun masih tinggi. Di tambah lagi kehadiran Starfleet yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintah Jepang untuk mendirikan Academy dan High-Quarter di Jepang khusus untuk masyarakat Jepang yang ingin bekerja pada keamanan di luar angkasa mengingat kini sudah banyak makhluk luar angkasa yang tinggal di Jepang.

* * *

"Mundur!" seseorang dengan kulit gelap eksotis yang berbalut dengan pakaian anti peluru yang berwarna hitam menembaki sebuah lorong yang gelap. Ia mengetahui orang-orang yang ada di balik lorong tersebut, sebut saja Syndicate, sebuah geng kriminal besar yang mengancam keamanan masyarakat kota Tokyo –begitu pula mengancam Jepang-. Ia berjalan mundur hingga ia menemukan sebuah mobil using yang sudah tidak terpakai, ia menggunakan mobil itu untuk dijadikan tempat perlindungannya. Suara senapan digunakan bisa terdengar. Ia menutup matanya sambil bernafas pelan.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menusuk tubuhnya. Sebuah peluru tertanam di pahanya, baginya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar, tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Mulutnya terbuka mengerang ketika ia menyentuh daerah dimana peluru itu tertanam.

Ia dapat melihat beberapa android dengan senjata mereka, menembaki geng Syndicate yang ada di belakangnya. Lalu ia berpikir, kenapa ia justru tetap duduk bersembunyi disini?

Ia menyiapkan senapannya lalu berdiri sedikit. Ketika ia mau berdiri, ia mendengar sebuah hentakan yang cukup kuat di dekatnya.

Matanya menangkap partner manusianya jatuh ke tanah yang kasar dengan lubang kecil di dadanya dekat dengan letak jantungnya berada. "Kise!" ia meraung, membungkuk lalu merangkak mendekati Kise, partner manusianya.

"A-Aominecchi," Kise terbatuk darah, tangannya terpulas oleh darah dan pasir hitam. "Kise bertahan lah! Oi, android! Salah satu dari kalian cepatlah kesini!" Aomine berteriak sambil menekankan tangannya pada lubang yang ada di dada Kise, ia mencoba menahan pendarahan yang ada. Sebelumnya ia sudah menaruh senapannya di sebelah tubuh Kise yang terbaring.

Sebuah android mendatangi mereka. "Bawalah Kise kembali!" ucap Aomine. Android itu menatapi mereka seraya mengamati keseluruhan yang ada pada mereka seperti persentase Aomine dan Kise dalam kesehatan. Berbagai angka dan kata tertampang di pandangannya. "Persentase untuk tetap hidup detektif Kise Ryouta sangatlah rendah. Saya menyarankan untuk tidak—"

" _Urusai_! Bawalah dia keluar dari pertarungan ini!"

"Maafkan saya tapi saya tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tidak akan selamat jika kita membawanya keluar dari sini ke _medbay_." Android itu justru membuat Aomine naik darah. "Kau—makhluk—mekanik—bawa dia!"

Android itu justru memiringkan kepalanya dan lalu berjalan pergi. Aomine berteriak memanggilnya untuk kembali dan membawa Kise keluar namun tidak digubris oleh android itu. "Kise, kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Ayo, kau masih bisa berdiri kan? Akan ku gotong dirimu." Aomine mengambil senapannya lalu membantu Kise untuk berdiri, ia menaruh lengan kiri Kise di sekitar bahunya dan ia memegang pinggang Kise. "Di hitungan ke tiga kita berdiri, tahan pendarahanmu. Satu…. Dua…"

Kise menutup matanya, "….tiga!" Aomine menariknya untuk berdiri. Lelaki pemilik rambut biru membalikkan badannya seraya menunjukkan senapannya menuju beberapa orang yang sudah keluar dari lorong gelap, mereka menembaki tepat ke arah Aomine dan lelaki itu membalasnya dengan peluru yang menembus kulit mereka.

"Ayo." Aomine melangkah mundur, sedikit menarik Kise. Tembakan tetap datang menuju sisi mereka. Refleks Aomine sangatlah bagus. Ia fleksibel dan cepat jadi ia bisa menghindari peluru-peluru yang berasal dari senjata musuh. "Ao…minecchi…cukup…. K-Kupikir kau… tak perlu menyelamatkanku…" ucap Kise seraya tersenyum kecil. Aomine menatap Kise tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan, matanya memancarkan 'tidak mungkin', kepalanya tergeleng.

Lelaki pemilik rambut golden blonde menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap atas dan seketika matanya membulat besar. Tanpa Aomine sadari, saat itu terdapat sebuah peluru melesat cepat ke dirinya.

 _Bang!_

Aomine kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia terjatuh seketika peluru itu membuat semburat lubang pada tubuhnya. Kise terjatuh juga pada perutnya. "A-Aomine-cch—ugh!" Kise merasa ia kehabisan darah, kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat perlahan ia menuju kegelapan.

"K-Kise! Jangan tutup matamu!" Aomine berteriak sekaligus mengerang di waktu yang bersamaan. Rasa sakitnya segera menusuk tulang belakangnya. Mulutnya terbuka seraya ia bernafas dengan tajam menggunakan mulutnya. Peluru itu benar-benar mengenai paru-parunya dan nyaris ke jantungnya. Tembakan ini mungkin sedikit fatal untuknya namun tidak sefatal seperti Kise.

Sebelum Kise sepenuhnya menuju kegelapan, ia tersenyum kecil hingga senyuman itu menghilang dan dadanya berhenti bergerak.

Aomine mengedipkan matanya sambil menatapi lelaki berambut golden blonde itu. Ia menyadari saat itu :

Kise sudah tiada, ia sudah tidak lagi hidup.

"Kise!" lelaki yang kulitnya lebih gelap itu berteriak, ia mengerang ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa setelah berteriak. Dadanya bergerak tidak terkontrol dan darah tidak berhenti keluar. Ia menekan dadanya sendiri seperti apa yang ia lakukan.

Pandangan Aomine menjadi buram. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat benda kecil berwarna hitam mendekat menuju arahnya, mengeluarkan asap abu-abu yang membuat matanya semakin tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang ia sadari saat itu adalah tidak ada lagi suara tembak menembak antara android dan Syndicate. Entah itu artinya para android sudah dikalahkan dengan tertembak mati atau mereka melarikan diri. Lalu ia mendengar sedikit suara hentakan kaki dan ia menengokkan kepalanya menuju arah suara datang. "Sial.." ia menutup matanya dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Suara detikan jam dan mesin yang menandakan detak jantung menggema dengan pelan dan halus untuk di dengar. Sedikit cahaya memasuki rongga pupil yang kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sebuah warna putih yang polos dan bersih. Ia mengedipkan matanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan.

Di samping kanannya ia melihat sebuah jendela yang menjulang tinggi yang terbuka tanpa ditutupi sehelai kain gorden. Ia melihat langit berwarna biru cerah yang menandakan waktu masih siang. Lalu di samping jendela itu terdapat sebuah layar besar yang menempel pada dinding yang berwarna putih ke-abuan

Pada layar tersebut terdapat berbagai macam grafik yang ia sendiri tak paham artinya, disertai dengan berbagai angka dan huruf di sekitarnya. Terkadang grafik-grafik itu naik turun sesuai dengan jalannya waktu. Lalu pada di kiri layar terdapat sebuah figur manusia dengan bagian kaki kiri dan dadanya berwarna merah sedangkan yang lain berwarna biru. Di atas figure manusia itu terdapat berbagai tulisan informasi yang ada.

 _Name : Aomine Daiki_

 _Age : 21 years old_

 _Height : 192cm_

 _Weight : 85kg_

\- _Loses a lot of blood caused by bullet on his lungs (near heart)_

\- _Bones fracture_

Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri. Disana ia mendapatkan sebuah tiang dengan infus tersangkut di atasnya dan selang yang ujungnya kini tertutup di punggung tangan kirinya oleh perban. Ia juga menemukan selang lainnya yang terhubung ke masker yang kini menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Lalu ia melihat ke bawah atau ke dirinya. Ia kini terbaring di sebuah kasur berwarna abu-abu dengan selimut warna putih. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah gaun polos berwarna putih.

Tak lama Aomine berpikir bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

Ketika Aomine hendak menutup matanya untuk kembali tidur terdapat suara pintu digeser (lebih tepatnya tergeser untuk terbuka secara otomatis) memasuki telinganya. Aomine membiarkan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menatapi sosok orang yang ia kenal memasuki ruangannya bersama dengan seseorang asing dengan pakaian serba putih dengan sebuah tablet kaca di tangannya dan seseorang dengan rambut merah. Perawat atau dokter entahlah Aomine tidak tahu yang pasti orang yang membawa tablet itu sepertinya pengurus rumah sakit itu.

Orang itu kemudian mendekati Aomine, melepaskan masker oksigen Aomine lalu bertanya, "apa kau bisa berbicara?" matanya yang cokelat menatapi wajah Aomine. Aomine menangkap sebuah logo pada pakaian orang itu di dada kirinya. Logo Starfleet. Jadi ia kini berada di rumah sakit milik Starfleet.

"m-mungkin… se-sedikit?" suara Aomine sangatlah serak. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia jatuh pingsan dan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Saat ia berbicara, ada rasa sedikit sakit pada dadanya. "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kau berbicara dengan mereka namun jika rasa sakitnya semakin parah, katakan padaku atau tolong berikan tanda dengan mengangkat tangan kananmu. Bisakah kau menggerakkannya? Aku akan memasang kembali masker ini dan membuatmu berbicara dengan tablet." Orang itu menyentuh tangan kanan Aomine sedangkan yang disentuh mengangkat tangannya perlahan sambil mengangguk. Kemudian orang itu berjalan menjauhi Aomine dan berdiri di belakang para petinggi yang Aomine kenal.

Seseorang lelaki dengan pakaian seragam warna hitam dengan aksen biru, berbagai macam emblem pada bahunya yang menandakan posisinya yang tinggi, dan logo kepolisian Jepang pada dada kiri seragamnya berdeham.

"Aomine Daiki."

Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Saya dan seluruh pihak Japan Police Departement turut berduka cita atas kematian Detektif Kise Ryouta di insiden Syndicate itu. Sungguh sangat berat jika salah satu partner kita meninggal dalam misi, terutama jika kita dekat dengannya."

Oh ya, Kise sudah tiada. Aomine baru ingat akan hal itu. Bayangan insiden itu masih terbayang di pikirannya.

"Kami juga turut bersedih dengan cidera yang anda dapatkan. Beberapa tulang patah dan retak, lalu pendarahan dan peluru yang tertembak menuju paru-paru yang menyebabkan potensial tubuh menurun." Lelaki itu menggeserkan jarinya pada tablet kaca yang kini sudah banyak kalimat tertulis. "Dikarenakan diri anda adalah seorang _special agent_ bagi Japan Police Departement dan permasalahan potensial tubuh anda menurun, saya selaku admiral Imayoshi Shoichi dari Japan Police Departement dan atasan anda memberikan 2 pilihan."

"A-apa maksudmu, Imayoshi…san?" Aomine menatap Imayoshi dengan mata tidak percaya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menumpuki kepalanya. Apakah ia akan dikeluarkan dari JPD?

Imayoshi tersenyum kecil, "pilihan pertama, tetap berada di Japan Police Departement dengan jabatan tetap namun kesusahan misi yang bisa saja hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Atau, pilihan kedua…"

Imayoshi menghentikan ucapannya, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang terasa turun. Lalu lelaki berambut merah dengan pakaian seragam abu-abu dan putih dengan logo Starfleet di dada kirinya angkat bicara.

"Aomine-san bergabunglah dengan Starfleet untuk menjadi bagian dari USS Miracles."

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _A/N : Akhirnya saya muncul lagi di dunia dengan membawa semua fic baru yang bergenre sci-fi/adventure/fantasy?(dan action di akhir-akhir chapter). (padahal fic Chemical Glory belum kelar /sigh/)_

 _fic ini un-beta-ed :v karena lagi mager buat baca ulang plus ngedit jadinya gitu... Maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang typo atau posisinya tidak/salah tempat (apalagi saya memakai Word 2013 yang tersetting dengan bahasa English US jadi kadang suka terganti sendiri seperti dari panik jadi panic ._. atau 'dan kau' menjadi 'dank au' /shrugs/)_

 _Saya berharap readers tidak membaca fic ini dengan membawa perasaan yaoi ataupun shonen-ai ya :v Serius. Ini fic bukan fic yaoi ataupun Shonen-ai, tapi ini fic yang lebih menjelaskan cara kerja para character untuk menjadi satu. Kerja sama antar partner maupun kerja sama antar crew satu departement. ._. misi melawan Syndicate juga saya pilih Kise karena dia lebih cocok untuk misi seperti itu (dan cocok untuk mati di awal fic /evil laugh/). Kalau Kuroko terlalu beda level dari Aomine, Kagami... hmm dia muncul nanti, Murasakibara Midorima juga entah kenapa merasa kurang cocok. ._.v Tapi memang disini mungkin bakal banyak hint yang bisa disalah artikan ke humu. ._.V_

 _USS Miracles. Sebuah kapal penjelajahan luar angkasa yang memiliki teknologi tercanggih dengan Warp Core termutakhir dan dilengkapi juga dengan berbagai torpedo dan phaser guns yang terdapat di berbagai bagaian kapal. Lalu, di fic ini kapal ini juga dibangun sedikit lebih awal daripada USS Enterprise di plotnya. Cuman ya nanti USS Enterprise sama sekali tidak muncul di fic ini sih jadi jangan dipikirin kapan Enterprise, Spock, Kirk muncul ( buat yang penggemar Star Trek) ._._

 _Jika ada pertanyaan bisa PM saya ya. Makasih udah mampir :3_


End file.
